


Love is far from Bulletproof

by Hannibal_X_Will



Series: The Hardest Part of this is Leaving You [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Earth AU, Fluff and Angst, Gunshot injury, High School flashback, Hurt!Poe, Injury, M/M, Marine Corps, Spin-Off, best friends Poe and Hux, blood trigger warning, war wound, worried!Hux, wounded in action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibal_X_Will/pseuds/Hannibal_X_Will
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe is injured in action and remembers the first time he saw Finn.</p><p>(Spin-off to 'You be You and I'll be Me' by Kylo Hux, Chapter 5.5)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is far from Bulletproof

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE ORIGINAL STORY FIRST - 'You be You and I'll be Me' - which can be found [HERE!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5754079/chapters/13258168/) This is a spin-off/sequel to the fifth chapter. 'You be You and I'll be Me' is not mine! I'm just here to expand on the universe with Stormpilot trash!

“Where was he hit?”

The ceiling is moving; Poe groaned and tried to sit up but he was pressed back down against the stretcher by strong hands.

“Right shoulder. The bullet is still inside.”

Hux’s voice reached his ears and he tried to turn his head to catch sight of his friend, but his muscles wouldn’t obey his mind.

“Blood pressure is seventy over forty five and dropping fast!”

Poe wasn’t a doctor, but even he knew that was bad. He pitied the poor asshole they were talking about.

“We need to get that bullet out of him now.”

“It pierced the artery, we need to stop the bleeding fast or we’re gonna lose him!”

_Ah, fuck, they were talking about him, weren’t they?_

“If he dies, I swear to God-“

“- General Hux, with respect, there isn’t anything you can do here. Please, step back and let us do our job.”

Poe’s head flopped to one side and he caught a distorted glimpse of Hux being dragged out of the room, his clothes stained with blood. Poe realised with a sickening ache that the blood was his.

“I’m right here, Poe! I’m not going to leave you!”

 _Hux_ …Poe wanted to call out to his friend, to have him stay, but he couldn’t speak. Darkness was creeping in around the edges of his vision and his whole body was growing heavy. His shirt was ripped open and a needle was pressed into his arm. Gasping for breath, Poe tried to remain conscious, fighting against the drugs and blood loss. He didn’t want to fall asleep, he feared he would never wake up again.

 _Finn, Finn!_ He had to see Finn again, he wasn’t going to leave him!  

His head was swimming, he felt like he was going to throw up and pass out all at the same time. Every breath was an uphill struggle and then someone was pressing an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. There felt like there was a boulder sitting on his chest, crushing his ribs down against his lungs and heart. He swore he could feel every weak, slow beat of his heart pulse through his whole body.

“Blood pressure forty eight over thirty nine.”

“Get me another IV now! We need to get more fluids into him.”

“Doctor, we can’t operate safely if we can’t stabilise him-“

“-If we don’t try he’s going to die anyway!”

Poe felt as if he was teetering on the edge of consciousness. He was no longer sure where he was, whether the pain was real or the warm sunshine on his face.

_Blinking, Poe found himself sitting on top of the bleachers at his old high school, watching the try-outs for the football team. He watched one guy score an impressive run, his eyes locked on his movements and his muscles moving beneath his sweaty, glistening dark skin. Transfixed, Poe hardly noticed that Hux was speaking to him. He was sure he had never seen the guy before, he would have remembered._

_“Poe?” He tore his eyes away and looked at his friend, who was staring at him with annoyance._

_“Did you hear a word I just said?”_

_Poe felt his cheeks burn, “No, sorry.”_

_Hux sighed over-dramatically then repeated, “I’m not gonna be able to make it to yours tonight.”_

_“What?” Poe gapped at Hux, forgetting all about the hot guy for a moment, “But we were gonna revise for the chemistry test tomorrow, you know how fucking shit I am at chemistry!”_

_“I’m sorry, dude, but Kylo wants to hang out and-“_

_Poe rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest, “Sure, ditch your best mate to go canoodle with your weird emo boyfriend.”_

_“Did you just use the phrase canoodle?”_

_“Whatever, dude, it’s cool, go get laid,” Poe waved his hand dismissively, trying to act like he didn’t care but really he was getting sick and tired of becoming second-best to Hux’s new boy-toy._

_Hux’s whole face went bright red, a look that really didn’t complement his hair colour. “It isn’t like that – I mean – Kylo is different. He’s…”_

_“Uptight?”_

_“Shy! He’s a really nice person, Poe, you just need to get to know him.”_

_“The guy refuses to go by his real name, Hux, like seriously – what’s wrong with Ben? And what kind of a name is Kylo? You sure know how to pick them.”_

_“I’m going to kick your arse if you don’t stop talking shit about him, Dameron.”_

_Poe turned away from Hux to watch the hot guy jog over to his bag and pull out a bottle of water._

_“Have you ever seen him before?”_

_“Don’t change the subject – who? Oh yeah, Kylo mentioned him, he’s new. Moved to town a couple of days ago, he’s in most of Kylo’s classes.”_

_“So…about me meeting your boyfriend-“_

_“-Forget it, Dameron,” Hux interrupted with a scowl, “I’m not going to introduce you to Kylo just so you can get him to introduce you to Finn.”_

_“Finn?” Poe rolled the name round on his tongue as he continued to watch the dark-skinned teenager. The name suited him, if Poe had to choose him one, he would have picked Finn._

_“Fine, alright then,” Poe stood up and straightened his clothes, “I’ll introduce myself. How do I look?”_

_“Like a Latin American twink from a porno.”_

_“Precisely the look I was going for,” Poe winked at Hux then confidently made his way down the bleachers._

Poe’s body snapped up and he began to convulse, his eyes rolled back in his head and his vision went black.

“He’s going into shock!” There was an explosion of frantic movement and panicked voices.

“Blood pressure?”

“Forty over thirty – no – twenty eight.”

“He’s going into cardiac arrest, get me –“

Poe dropped off the edge of the world and he knew no more.

***

_Beep, beep, beep._

Poe groaned and opened his eyes, blinking hard, wincing against the bright artificial light. The repetitive beeping from the machine pounded like a drum within Poe’s head. He turned his heavy head on the pillow and squinted at the figure sitting, slouching low, in a chair next to his bed. A smile tugged at the corner of Poe’s lips at the sight of Hux, his friend’s presence instantly putting him at ease.

“Are you asleep?” He croaked, his throat hoarse and tongue feeling slightly too large for his mouth. He didn’t get a response other than a huff. “Better be quiet then.”

Hux raised his head, peering at Poe sleepily, “You know you’re speaking aloud, right?”

Poe chuckled but stopped quickly, wincing in pain and coughing.

“You bastard,” Hux growled, standing up and leaning in over Poe, “Your fucking heart stopped! I had to call your fiancé and tell him what happened-“

“-Finn,” Poe gasped, eyes going wide, “Is he alright? Where’s a phone – I have to call him!”

Hux sighed heavily and helped Poe sit up against his pillows. “He’s worried, as you’d expect. Calm down, Dameron, before you reopen your damn shoulder. It took two hours for the surgeon to dig out the bullet and fix the damage to your artery then stitched you up.”

Poe groaned, running a hand over his face, “How long have I been out for?”

“Including the surgery, eleven hours and forty seven minutes.”

“You’ve been keeping count?” Poe smiled.

“Of course I fucking have,” Hux growled but he reached out and clapped Poe’s hand in his, “Never, _ever_ , do anything like that again, Dameron, you hear me?”

“Is that an order, General?”

“Damn right it is, Captain,” Hux muttered, squeezing Poe’s hand. The sat in comfortable silence for a minute then Hux asked with a smirk, “How’s your arse?”

“Don’t tell me I got shot in the arse too!”

“No,” Hux laughed, “I meant with your old friend Lady Luck, she cut it a little close this time.”

Poe snorted, looking down at the thick bandages wrapped around his shoulder and chest, “Yeah, I guess she isn’t best pleased with me for some reason. Probably because I took a bullet for your sorry arse.”

“Thank you for that by the way,” Hux said, sounded the most sincere Poe had heard him sound for a long time.

“I was saving my own life as well as your,” Poe teased, “Kylo would skin me alive if anything happened to you on my watch.”

Hux chuckled in agreement, his eyes brightening at the mention of his boyfriend. Poe sighed; relaxed back against the pillows, and before he knew it he had fallen back to sleep. When he awoke a few hours later, Hux was still at his bedside but fast asleep and this time Poe made sure not to wake him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hoped you liked it!


End file.
